


reunited (and it feels so good)

by georgiehensley



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Holding Hands, Implied Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Reminiscing, pre-finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a handful of almost unconnected finale-related drabbles featuring my idol otps (+ bonus cookleta).</p>
            </blockquote>





	reunited (and it feels so good)

**Author's Note:**

> i've been meaning to write something like this for a few days now, only just got around to it today. happy finale day, guys!
> 
> (also, i may turn this into an actual connected fic sometime soon... hopefully. ;))

“wow.” cook breathes out, taking in the sight of the familiar stage that sits just a few hundred feet in front of them. “i’m having a huge deja vu moment.” next to him, archie giggles, reaching over and taking his hand in his own, giving it a light squeeze.

“even with this?” he asks, referring to their interlocked hands. cook smiles, letting go of archie’s hand, only to grab onto his waist and pull him close, pressing a kiss to his temple, only for the younger man to giggle yet again.

“ _especially_  with this.” he says. archie smiles.

~

“i can’t believe it’s been four years since our season.” phillip says, standing off to the side of the theater, leaning against one of the many plush seats. “time really does fly when you’re havin’ fun.” colton smiles.

“and you haven’t aged a day.” he comments.

“neither have you.” phillip says back. “did you do somethin’ different with your hair?” colton chuckles, shaking his head.

“same old phil,” he says. “always cracking jokes.” phillip smiles, standing up straight and leaning in close.

“and always kissin’ you.” he says, smile turning into a smirk. colton giggles, but kisses his green-eyed fiance nonetheless.

~

“it feels like just yesterday it was you and i up there.” nick says, glancing over his shoulder to where the stage he leans against is all decked out in decoration for the occasion.

“yeah,” clark says. “has it really been almost a year?”

“mmhmm.” nick says. “i _still_  feel anxious thinking about the results to come tonight.” clark giggles.

“don’t.” he says. “you’re a guest tonight. and a former winner! you have nothing to worry about.” nick ducks his head in an attempt to hide a growing smile.

“yeah,” he says, reaching forward and grabbing onto one of clark’s hands, lacing their fingers together. “at least i still have my prize.” clark blushes. nick grins at the adorable sight, leaning in and capturing clark’s lips in a sweet kiss.

~

“it could’ve been me up here, just one step closer to winning.” dalton says with a wistful sigh as he and mackenzie stand on the stage, hands laced together as they await more instructions on where to go next in their rehearsals. the older of the two squeezes his hand lightly.

“yeah, but you’ll still be successful, dalt,” mackenzie says. “maybe even more so than trent and la’porsha.” dalton snickers.

“yeah, sure.” he says.

“you’re already more famous than me.” mackenzie argues. dalton sighs.

“i could never be more famous than you.” he says, squeezing mackenzie’s hand now. “we’re equals.” mackenzie smiles.

“yeah,” he says, unable to stop himself from agreeing. dalton smiles, pulling mackenzie close and kissing him on the cheek, to which the brunet giggles adorably.


End file.
